


20 Minutes Into The Past

by ElegantButler



Series: Max Headroom - Twenty Minutes Into The Past [1]
Category: Max Headroom (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mind-transfer, Nuclear War, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: When nuclear war threatens a post apocalyptic 2005, Bryce Lynch creates a time portal, bringing members of his team and an old classmate back to Victorian England. There they encounter life on a farm, wild animals, and a three-ring circus.





	1. Let's Get Out Of Here

#  ****Max Headroom: 20 Minutes Into the Past** **

CHAPTER 01: Let’s Get Out Of Here

 

 

The sound of rapid footsteps on pavement broke the deadly silence that had permeated the world during the moments following the news bulletin that had just been released not four minutes ago.

 

War had broken out between Zik Zak and Zlin. Not just a minor skirmish, like the one that had been threatening during the time Theora had been abducted by the VFR, but a major war. One which had Zik Zak and Zlin loyalists in each continent gearing up for violence.

 

Missiles were coming! Swift and deadly. And the young genius had just enough time to get his friends to safety.

 

No time to program a year. He had to get Edison, Theora, Max and Murray to safety as well as himself.

 

“Max!” he exclaimed as he stared at the box beside him. “I’ve got less than an hour and I can’t reprogram Max for solar power. Even if I could.” He climbed into one of the company cars, which at sixteen he was too young to legally drive, and hot-wired it, speeding off to OvuVat.

 

The building was deserted, but he was able to hack the entrance code in five minutes. Rushing inside, he placed Max’s box on a counter, then found the equipment used for the company’s new cloning process.

 

Taking one of his own cells, Bryce followed the process outline, setting the age to 10. Within minutes, a ten year old body had formed. Now came the process of uploading the child’s mind. Normally this would be done with a program that Zik Zak’s scientists had invented, but this time it would be different.

 

Attaching Max’s box to the system, Bryce Lynch turned his creation.

 

“Max, I don’t have time to explain. But you need to upload your entire being into the brain of this child.” Seeing the look of confusion on Max’s face Bryce added. “There are missiles coming in twenty minutes. We need to get you uploaded to a body to take you where we’re going. After that, we need to pick up Murray, Edison, and Theora and get to the time portal I’ve created. I just pray it works.”

 

“Where are we going that the missiles won’t get us?” Max asked as Bryce connected the electrodes. “Into the future?”

 

“If it’s as bad as I think it will be,” Bryce said as he attached the final wires to the head of the child that was technically his son, there will be nothing left in the future. No, Max. We’re going to the past. Now,” he told Max, “we’re ready for the transfer. Remember, you have to move everything, your entire program, into the boy’s brain.”

 

Max vanished from the screen.

 

Bryce rushed over to the little body.

 

“Max?” he asked, hurriedly. “Max?!”

 

The child’s eyes flickered open and he turned to Bryce.

 

“Bryce?” he asked. “Just out of curiosity, whose DNA did you steal to make this body?”

 

“I didn’t steal any DNA,” Bryce explained “I used my own.{“

 

Max threw his arms around Bryce.  “Daddy!”

 

“O-kay,” Bryce sighed. “Come on, Max, we don’t have time to waste!” he led Max out to the car and drove the both of them back to Network 23.”

 

“Ten minutes,” Bryce told Max as they ran into the garage where the portal was set up. He went to the view phone that was stationed in that area, which was normally used to notify the various departments of deliveries, and contacted Control.

 

“Theora,” he said, “You and Edison and Murray need to come to the car park. The portal is ready. It will take five people. No more. No less.”

 

“We’ve got a problem,” Theora said. “Murray refuses to go.”

 

“I know someone who will,” Bryce said. “You and Edison meet us here in two minutes!” he disconnected from Theora and contacted Network 66’s Research and Development department.

 

“Bryce, I really don’t…” Jenny began urgently.

 

“I know. I’ve created a time portal. I’m taking four people with me back into the past. I’d like you to come.”

 

“I’ll be there shortly,” Jenny said.

“You believe in me that much?” Bryce asked.

 

“No,” Jenny told him. “But at this point, I’m so desperate, I’ll try anything.”

 

“Hurry,” Bryce told her, “we’ve got ten minutes!”

 

Edison and Theora rushed into the car park a moment later.

 

“Who’s the kid?” Edison asked, looking at the boy whose mind now housed Max Headroom.

 

“Max Lynch,” Max said, grinning up at Edison.

 

Bryce was startled at first, but quickly recovered.

 

“I didn’t know you had a little brother,” Theora said.

 

“He doesn’t,” Jenny said as she ran in to join them. “Hi, Max!”

 

Theora got it. “You didn’t!”

 

“I used my own DNA, so I didn’t steal anything,” Bryce said, defensively. “Max has decided that it makes him my son.”

 

“It does,” Edison told him. “Congratulations, Bryce!”

 

“Okay, enough,” Bryce said after a flurry of hugs. “Let’s get into the portal. We’ll celebrate later. If any of us are left to celebrate.”

 

He tapped a button on a nearby console and a hole opened up in the space before them.

 

“Let’s get out of here!” Bryce called as they ran without further thought and jumped through the glimmering hole.

 

The brightly flash that illuminated the world a moment later, revealed an empty car park which quickly began to crumble and melt.

 

 

 


	2. Arrangements To Be Made

CHAPTER TWO: Arrangements To Be Made

 

“Is the table set,” asked Mrs. Alice Lloyd as she checked the pot of stew that simmered on the stove.

 

“Not yet, Mama,” Sara replied, hurrying to the kitchen cabinets to fetch the dishes and tableware.

 

“Hurry up,” Mrs. Alice Lloyd said as she brought over the hot pad Sara had recently woven and set it on the table, She returned to the stove a moment later with a pair of potholders that she herself had woven on the same day that Sara had made the hot pad and carried the stew to the table while Sara finished setting the table.

 

Aldwen, husband to Alice and father to Sara, walked into the house, pausing at the basin in the hallway to wash his hands and change out of his work boots and into his house shoes, a ritual insisted upon by his wife, who liked to keep her floors as clean as possible.

 

“Dinner is on the table,” Alice told her husband as Sara finished setting the table and took her seat.

 

Aldwen sat at the head of the table, the traditional spot for fathers, and bowed his head to say grace, his wife and daughter doing likewise.

 

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

 

Aldwen paused for a moment to see if the visitor would wait until grace was over. A moment later, the knock came again.

 

“Excuse me,” he apologized to his wife and daughter. He stood up and went to answer the door.

 

There were five people standing on the porch in clothing that looked absolutely scandalous!

 

The oldest male looked to be about twenty-seven. He was wearing a plaid shirt under a coat of some material that Aldwen did not recognize. His pants were also of an unfamiliar material. The oldest female was wearing a dress that showed her ankles quite distinctly.

 

“Hey, Mister,” the voice was that of a boy who looked to be about ten. “Mister, can I have some water? I’m thirsty!”

 

“Max,” said a boy of about sixteen, “don’t be rude.”

 

“Sorry, daddy,” the boy called Max told the teenager, who looked far too young to be the kid’s father, but who did not correct the child.

 

“I’m sorry,” the first man told Aldwen. “My name is Edison Carter. As you may have guessed, my friends and I have come a great distance and we are in need of a place to stay.”

 

“Your lady friend is hardly dressed appropriately for traveling,” Aldwen said with a mouthful of scorn. “Nor is that younger lady. Perhaps you would like to explain yourselves?”

 

“We found ourselves in a bit of a crisis and were forced to flee our prior residence in the middle of the night,” Bryce explained.

 

“I was not speaking to you, child,” Aldwen corrected him.

 

“Sorry,” Bryce muttered, irritably.

 

“Nevertheless, his explanation is the correct one,” Edison intervened. “That was, indeed, why we find ourselves here in this state. We’d be willing to work in exchange for lodging.”

 

“I’m thirsty!” Max reminded them.

 

“Come on In,” Aldwen invited. “No point in letting the neighbors get an eyeful. You can all sleep in the barn. We’re just sitting down to supper. Haven’t said the grace yet, so you’re welcome to join us. What faith do you follow?”

 

Most of the group noted that they followed Church of England, save for Bryce who remained silent.

  
”Well, child?” Aldwen demanded.

 

“Well, I acknowledge that God may exist,” Bryce told him. “But I cannot say with any certainty that He would approve of one doctrine over another.”

 

“Now’s not the time, Bryce,” Edison warned.

 

“It’s okay,” Aldwen smiled. “So you believe in God, but not in religion itself.”

 

“I think the trappings of religion often distract the mind from the Word of God,” Bryce replied.

 

Aldwen nodded. “You’re not so bad. You dress weird, though.”

 

Aldwen led Edison and his group inside. Looking at Theora and Jenny he added. “it’s a good thing you’re the same size as my wife and daughter. You can’t wear those things to church tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acknowledgement: Bible quote from, well the Bible.

CHAPTER 03:

 

“Are we really going to church with those people, Mama?” Sara asked as her mother helped her with her hair.

 

“It’s the charitable thing to do,” Alice told her daughter. “Besides, they seemed like very nice people at dinner last night.”

 

“But they were dressed so oddly,” Sara complained. “And the way that little boy called that other boy Daddy. It’s just so strange. He can’t really be his father! He’s no older than me.”

 

“Well, they said there was some kind of tragedy they escaped from,” Alice reminded her. “Perhaps this is the child’s way of coping with the loss of his actual parents?”

 

There was a tap on the door.

 

“We’re just about ready,” Alice said to the door.

 

“It’s Jenny,” Jenny’s voice said from the other side, “I just wanted to thank you for letting me borrow your dress, Sara. It’s very nice.”

 

“You’re welcome, Jenny,” Sara replied, politely. Jenny might be weird in her opinion, but she did have nice manners.

 

“Would you like me to do your hair?” Alice offered. “I’m just about finished with Sara’s. It’ll take me five minutes.”

 

“That would be nice, thank you,” Jenny said gratefully.

 

“Come inside,” Alice invited.

 

Jenny opened the door and stepped in.

 

“Oh, that’ll never do,” Alice said, eyeing the way Jenny had done her clothing. “Have you never worn this type of dress?”

 

“Never,” Jenny admitted.

 

With a rueful smile, Alice showed Jenny the proper way to button and layer her dress and corset.

 

“They’re not very comfortable are they?” Jenny remarked.

 

“No, dear, they are not,” Alice agreed. “But we must be proper, mustn’t we?”

 

Jenny nodded. “Yes, I suppose we must.”

 

“Hurry up, ladies,” Aldwen called out. “We don’t wish to be late for the service.”

 

Edison’s group and Aldwen’s family met at the front door of the farmhouse.

 

“Well, we all look presentable,” Aldwen remarked. He looked at Max who was still dressed in the attire he’d arrived at. “I’m sorry I don’t have more suitable garments for you, Max. We will go into town and find something more appropriate after church.”

 

“Thank you,” Max replied.

 

They arrived at the small church after a ten minute walk.

 

A few of the other parishioner’s looked at Max with curiosity. Bryce couldn’t blame them. Max stood out like a sore thumb in his jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. The child looked downcast in embarrassment.

 

“It’s okay,Max,” Bryce said. “Mr. Lloyd said he’d take us out to get proper attire for you after church.”

 

“But how will we pay him?” Max asked. “We don’t have any way of paying him.”

 

“Don’t you remember?” Bryce said. “Last night we agreed to work on his farm to pay him back for his hospitality.”

 

As they reached the door of the church, a man in his mid thirties greeted them.

 

“You must be new,” he said in a friendly tone as he handed Bryce a leaflet of the morning’s sermon and readings. “What is your name?”

 

“Bryce Lynch,” Bryce replied. “And this is my son by circumstances, Max Lynch. Though I like to call him Little Max.”

 

“You’re quite young to have taken on such a burden,” the friendly man told Bryce.

 

“Oh, Max is no burden,” Bryce assured him as he went inside with Max and joined the others at their pew.

 

“Daddy?” Max asked. “What’s the difference between a psalm and a hymn?”

 

“I’m afraid that’s one of the few questions I don’t have any answer to,” Bryce admitted. “Perhaps you’ll figure it out for yourself over time. Then you can tell me some day.”

 

Max smiled. “Wow! You don’t know something? It must be something really profound if you don’t know it!”

 

“Hush, Max,” Bryce said, smiling nonetheless. “Remember, I’m new here, too. So there’s a great deal I don’t know at the moment.”

 

The priest took his place at the pulpit and cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.

 

“Before we begin our service today,” he said, “I would like to announce that we have several new parties attending our church as of this morning. I would like to extend a warm welcome to all of you, particularly to those who come to us out of dire circumstances. I understand that farmer Lloyd has agreed to offer shelter to you in exchange for work.”

 

Edison nodded. “Yes, sir. He has been quite generous.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it,” the priest told him. “It would seem your youngest is still in need of proper attire. See me after church and I will see what we can provide from our charities.”

 

“Max,” Bryce prompted. “What do we say to the nice man?”

 

“Thank you, nice man,” Max said to the priest.

 

“You’re very welcome,” the priest replied with a chuckle to his voice.

 

The priest straightened up and opened the church Bible.

 

Bryce and the others looked around and saw that the other parishioners had opened theirs as well. Checking the paper they’d been handed, they quickly found the correct page.

 

“James 4 verse 14,” the priest stated, “You do not know what tomorrow will bring. What is your life? For you are a mist that appears for a little time and then vanishes.”

 

“Of course we know what tomorrow will bring,” Bryce whispered to Edison.

 

“Shh,” Edison admonished.

 

Bryce returned his attention to the priest.

 

“What James was saying,” he told them, “isn’t that you should just sit around as if your life isn’t important. He was telling us that we don’t have a lot of time in this world, so we should use what we have to make as much of a difference as possible.”

 

Edison smiled and looked at Theora to see that she and Jenny were trying their best to smile, though he doubted that the multi-layered dresses they were not used to weren’t giving them much reason for smiling.

 

How did the women of this era put up with all these layers?

 

Little Max was tapping his fingers on the pew and clearly longing to make some kind of remark.  Bryce gave him a warning look that clearly said “Not in church, Max,” so he remained reluctantly silent.

 

“Daddy,” he asked, finally, in a whisper that carried around the church, “do you think God ever wishes we’d read another book to Him?”

 

“We can read other books to Him at home, Max,” Bryce replied. “Church is for the Bible.”

 

The priest smiled at the exchange and continued with his sermon.

 

“Time is one of God’s greatest gifts to us. For without time, we would have no life. Time is the minutes, hours, the very centuries in which man has accomplished all his deeds. We waste it in the commission of sin and the creation of those things which do harm to our fellow man. We celebrate it in the creation of children and the things which bring joy. Tell me,” he looked around at each of them, “what do you think is the biggest waste of the time that God has given us?”

 

“War,” Bryce replied.

 

“Yes,” the priest agreed. “War. There are many who would make excuses for war, but it is man’s greatest evil. For war seeks to make excuse for the commission of murder. Fathers, sons, nephews, and uncles are lost on the field of battle, often for no more than the want of a gem.”

 

Jenny frowned. “Or in our case for the greed of advertisers.” she whispered to Bryce.

 

“Stupid if you ask me,” Bryce whispered back.

 

“Yes,” the priest told them. “War is stupid. A waste of time, and a waste of life. And many of those who survive do not escape its touch. But even in times of war and strife, God is there watching over us, offering comfort. If we but stop to listen and set aside thoughts of battle, then we will hear His voice in the midst of the noise.”

 

Theora listened as she remembered her abduction by the Video Freedom Alliance. She had been frightened. Afraid that she would never see her friends again. But there had been a small sense that she was not truly alone in her struggle.

 

Edison looked at her and realized what she must be thinking. He put a consoling hand atop hers.

 

Theora looked down at his hand, and did not withdraw her own, touched by his sympathy.

 

Aldwen Lloyd listened to the priest, but a part of him also listened to the whispers of his guests.

 

Yes, he decided, they were an odd bunch indeed.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

“You know,” Sara remarked to her mother as they joined the other parishioners for refreshments after the service, “if he wasn’t so weird, that Bryce would almost be rather attractive.”

 

“Sara!” Alice admonished. “Hush. The boy has taken on a child as though he were a father. Even if he’s not really the child’s parent, you can be sure your father will be much less than pleased.”

 

“If you’re speaking of our young guest,” Aldwen told them as he caught up with them, “your mother is right. I do not approve. We haven’t seen them at work yet, so I do not know how the rest of them are at manual labor. But that boy has never seen a day of it in his life. Not a single callus on those hands of his.”

 

“Besides, dear,” her mother added, “he came to us with a girl his own age. You can bet there’s probably some relationship between them.”

 

“I doubt she means that much to him,” Sara said, glaring back at Jenny.

 

Jenny looked confused at the look she was getting from the girl she had just been on friendly terms with that morning. She wondered what had changed Sara’s attitude towards her.

 

Sara glanced over at Bryce with a possessive look in return for which Bryce gave no response whatsoever.

 

The only response came from both of Sara’s disapproving parents who were suddenly of the opinion that they would give the group a month on the outside, and then would send them on their way.

 

Or they would make sure that Bryce decided he preferred Jenny.

 

Father Matthews walked with Bryce and Max. He noticed that Bryce was either oblivious toward the looks that were being cast in his direction, or he simply chose to ignore them.

“Daddy,” Max asked Bryce, “do you like Jenny?”

 

“Of course I like her,” Bryce told him. “She’s my friend.”

 

“No, Daddy,” Max said, “I mean do you like like her?”

 

The priest smiled. “I believe the child is curious about your feelings for the young lady.”

 

“Feelings?” Bryce remarked. “Hardly something to get involved in at this point. We’ve got a million things to do. I’ve got to learn how to use farming equipment for the first time. I don’t have time for feelings.”

 

“Don’t sell feelings short, my friend,” Father Matthews warned. “If you don’t open yourself up to relationships, you may find yourself a resentful and lonely man in the future.”

 

“Maybe later,” Bryce amended, looking at Max, and then at Jenny who was glaring at Sara.

 

He saw the look Sara was giving him and shook his head.

 

Sara, clearly thinking the gesture was a refusal from him, glared daggers at Jenny.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Jenny asked Theora as she finished her biscuit.

 

Max joined them. “Hi.”

 

“I thought you were talking with Father Matthews and your dad.” Edison said.

 

“They’re talking about icky feelings,” Max said. “I guess Sara likes Daddy, but Daddy likes Jenny. But Daddy says he doesn’t want to like like her because he’s got important stuff to do first.”

 

Jenny smiled a melancholy smile.

 

“So, that’s it,” she said. She noticed the glare the Aldwens were giving Bryce. “I have the feeling our hosts would prefer it if he liked me better.”

Theora noticed it as well.

 

“I suppose they’re not too keen on the idea of a teen parent. Even if the child is, in their eyes, adopted.”

 

“I suppose you’re right,” Jenny agreed, smiling a little more brightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05:

 

“You’ll start working the farm when we get back home,” Aldwen told Edison’s group.”This little trip will put us behind schedule by a few hours, so you’ll need to work twice as hard.”

 

“What will we be doing?” Bryce asked.

 

“You’re going to be a shepherd,” Aldwen replied. “I’ve got a large flock of Cheviot you’ll have to look over. About thirty at this point. I’ll go over what you need to do.”

 

Bryce gave a small chuckle and Aldwen raised an eyebrow.

 

“I once knew a man named Cheviot,” Bryce explained. “You just made me think of him is all.”

 

“What will I be doing?” Edison asked.

 

“You’ll be helping me harrow the fields,” Aldwen decided. “Jenny can help Sara with the housework. I suggest Miss Jones help Little Max with preparing for school since he’ll be starting tomorrow.”

 

“So soon?” Bryce asked. “I was hoping to integrate him into this town’s population first.”

 

“What better way than to have him interact with his own age group in school?” Aldwen asked.

 

“Jenny,” Alice asked. “Perhaps you would like to help me make dinner?”

 

“I would love to,” Jenny replied. “If Sara doesn’t mind.”

 

“Oh, she’ll be helping as well,” Alice assured her. “Us women must all help out.”

 

“Except Miss Jones,” Sara complained, watching Theora who was sitting at a table in the family room with Little Max and a book.

 

“She’s teaching Little Max and getting him ready for school.” Alice pointed out.

 

“Shouldn’t his father be doing that?” Sara asked.

 

“That young man is currently watching over our sheep,” Alice reminded her daughter.

 

“We’ll be eating mutton for a month,” Sara remarked.

 

“Oh, I’m sure he won’t have that much of a problem.” Alice reassured her.

 

 

Bryce had walked past the farm house and saw the many acres of half-plowed farmland. About a few hundred rows had been plowed and was ready for harrowing. The rich earth showed, brown and full of health.

 

Not far away were the sheep pens, the Cheviots baaing noisily as they Aldwen and Bryce approached them. They were a large flock, their white coats dirty with the dust and muck of the pen, which had been rained upon a bit during the night. There was an indoor pen as well, but Aldwen liked to take them out into the sunshine just before church. After that, he, and as of today Bryce, would take them into the fields just beyond the tree belt and let them graze as he kept watch upon them. Bryce watched a few clouds float by. None of them seemed to portend a rainy day, so he was sure he’d be spending a few hours with the animals. The field had a brook running through it, so there would be plenty of water for the sheep. So there was no need to carry buckets of it.

 

His eyes followed the sheep as they roamed the field. Occasionally one would start to stray. When it did so, he was there with the crook dragging it back into the flock. It was okay for them to walk about the field. Once a patch of grass was finished, it was expected that they would go and find another to feed from.

 

Bryce was used to keeping his mind very active, to the constant considerations of the Network and it’s viewers. Of the regular stream of data that filled the computers and his mind.

 

Now his mind was at rest. It was something he wondered if he could ever get used to. As he minded the sheep, he found himself inwardly calculating things, like how much grain each sheep ate, how much wool they could produce (he stopped that when he realized he knew nothing about shearing or processing wool by hand.), or what percentage of sheep would be killed for mutton, how many would be bred to produce future flocks, or how many would continue to be used for just their wool.

 

One of the sheep began to run and Bryce led it back to the others with the crook.

 

“Oh, no, you don’t,” he laughed. “You stay right here with the rest of your family. You guys aren’t as easy to look after as I expected you’d be. Whoever said sheep are easily led never led a flock like you guys. Now come, let’s go down to the stream and get some nice fresh water. I bet it’s better than the stuff I used to drink where I came from.”

 

He guided the sheep to the stream, watching over them to make sure they didn’t fall in. He watched as they drank happily, baaing their approval.

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re happy,” he told them. “Honestly, I kind of miss where I came from. It was hard living there, but I still miss it. I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to the tranquility of this place. It’s nice, but I’m not used to it. I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to it. What do you think?”

 

Of course the only answer was “Baa!”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06:

 

“Time to set the table for supper,” Alice told Jenny and Sara. “Miss Jones, could you go tell the men it will be time to eat soon?”

 

“I can do that,” Theora replied. “Max, come, you can go tell your daddy it’s time to eat.” she led Little Max outside and pointed to the row of trees. “He’s over in the field with the sheep.”

 

Max ran happily over to the field, tripping on a rock and getting a little dirty in the process. Frowning slightly, he stood up and hurried to get Bryce.

 

Shortly after, he arrived at the field and saw Bryce trying to pull a few strays back into the flock.

 

“Trouble?” he asked.

 

“A bit,” Bryce replied. “I take it your being here means it’s dinnertime.”

 

“Yup,” Max agreed.

“Now, Max,” Bryce warned. “We should always remember to speak in the nuances of the period. No “awesome”, no “wicked”, no “cool”, and definitely no “yup”. Okay?”

 

“Okay, Daddy,” Max agreed.

 

“Now, come, you can help me lead the sheep back to the farm.”

 

“How do I do that?” Max wanted to know.

 

“Well, every time one of them starts to wander off, we push them back toward the others.” Bryce told him.

 

The two of them, father and son, began leading the sheep back in the general direction of the farm.

 

“Uh, daddy,” Max asked, pointing toward a row of bushes. “is that…?”

 

Bryce heard a loud low rumbling sound from the bushes and saw a thing that made his heart almost stop.

 

“Get behind me,” he said, urgently.

 

The thing in the bushes, which was a Siberian Tiger, seemed to be trying to decide if Sheep or Man was on the menu that night. Or maybe it was trying to decide which to have as dinner and which to have as dessert.

 

In any case, Bryce had no idea how to handle the situation.

 

“They didn’t give me a gun or anything to scare off animals like this,” he said, half to himself and half to Max. “The only thing we can do now is keep still and hope it gets bored. Where did it come from, though? Did it escape from a traveling circus or a zoo?”

 

A few minutes later, Edison’s voice came to them from a short distance away.

 

“Bryce! You coming?”

 

“Tiger!” Bryce shouted back. “Need a gun to scare him off!”

“We’re coming,” Aldwen said, fetching his gun and loading it as he ran. Reaching the field, he pointed his gun in the air and fired off a shot.

 

The tiger, as they had all hoped, ran off.

 

Bryce breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Max.

 

“You okay?” he asked.

 

“Yes, daddy,” Max agreed.

 

“Thankfully none of the sheep got hurt,” Bryce remarked.

 

“I”m just glad neither of you got hurt,” Aldwen told them. “I should have given you a gun just in case. Tomorrow I’ll make sure you have one. I’ll have to show you how to use it, though.”

 

“Can I have one?” Max asked.

 

“Not even in your dreams, Max,” Bryce replied.

 

The table was set by the time Bryce, Max, Edison, and Aldwen walked in.

“Smells delicious, Mrs. Lloyd,” Edison said appreciatively.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Carter,” Alice replied. “You can thank Miss Jenny and Miss Sara for the vegetables. They washed and chopped them for me.”

 

Edison turned to Jenny and Sara.

  
”Thank you,” he told them as he and the others sat down.

 

After grace, Edison turned to Bryce as Aldwen carved the ham. “So? Anything interesting in the world of sheep today?”

 

“We saw a tiger,” Max said, excitedly. “Didn’t we, daddy?”

 

“Yeah,” Bryce agreed. He turned to Mrs. Lloyd. “Is there a circus in town?”

 

“Her majesty is rather fond of exotic animals,” Alice replied. “She has just ordered the building of a local zoo. I suspect the tiger has escaped its transportation on its way to that zoo.”

 

“The ham is very good,” Theora remarked.

 

“You should thank Farmer Turner on the next street over,” Aldwen told her. “He’s the one we get the hog meat from.”

 

“I’ll remember that,” Theora said.

 

“I always thought farmers were self-sufficient,” Edison remarked.

 

“So did I,” Bryce agreed.

 

“On larger farms that’s true,” Aldwen agreed. “But in areas where farmers have limited space, we have learned to share both our labors and their fruits. For example, our farm raises sheep as well as produce. And when the time comes, some of those sheep will be used for wool and others will be sent off to be used as food.”

 

“And Farmer Turner will receive some of the mutton in return,” Edison observed.

“Yes,” Aldwen replied. “And tomorrow morning before breakfast Max can help Jenny collect eggs from the chicken coop.”

 

“Are the chickens mean?” Max asked, cautiously.

 

“Well, I’ve never known a chicken to be happy about her eggs being taken,” Sara replied. “But you can distract them with their feed while Jenny collects the eggs.”

 

“Okay,” Max agreed.

 

The group fell silent as they focused on the delicious meal of ham, parsnips, and potatoes.

 

All in all, it was a very good supper.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07:

 

Bryce yawned as he woke up the next morning. The sun was still low in the sky, but there was just enough light to see and get dressed by.

 

He slipped into an empty stall and dressed, then went over to the haystack which Max was resting against. He shook his son and spoke while Edison, having also just awakened, slipped into the stall Bryce had just used and changed into his day clothes.

 

“Wake up, Max,” Bryce said. “Rise and shine.”

 

Max opened his eyes and sat up. “Good morning, Daddy.”

 

“Good morning,” Bryce replied.

 

Max looked around. “Where’s Theora and Jenny?”

 

“They must’ve got up a little while ago,” Bryce said. “You’d better hurry. I believe you have some chickens to feed this morning.”

Max got dressed quickly and ran to the chicken coop where Theora, Sara and Jenny were standing and waiting patiently for him.

 

“Sorry,” he called out to them. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re not late, Max,” Sara said, handing him a bucket of grain. “All you need to do is take a handful of grain and toss it like this…” she showed him and he smiled.

 

“I can do that,” he said confidently. He took a handful of grain and tossed it out in the general direction of the chickens who happily clucked and strutted up to the feed, eating their fill while Max went to scatter some grain in another area.

 

One of the chickens noticed that Max had stopped feeding her. She was not happy about this. She wasn’t full yet. No. She wanted more food and was determined to get it.

 

As Max started to go to put the food away, he turned and saw the little mad hen.

 

“Uh oh…” he said as he did his best to escape the irritable hen. “Hey, little hen. I’m sorry. You can’t eat everything now. You won’t have anything later if you do. Shoo! Go on! Shoo! You have to wait until later for more!”

 

Sara tapped on the water dishes, distracting the chicken and her friends from Max who breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Come on, then,” she said. “We’ve collected enough eggs for breakfast. Let’s get up to the house. Max, you go and change into your school clothes that Father Matthews gave you. Hurry! You don’t want to be late.”

 

Max ran off to change while Sara, Theora, and Jenny brought the eggs up to the house so that Alice could make breakfast.

 

 Once the meal was finished, and the girls were washing the dishes, Aldwen turned to Bryce.

 

“Don’t worry,” he said, “I’m sure Max will do well today. Won’t you, Max?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Max beamed cheerfully. “I’ll do my best.”

 

“Good to hear,” Aldwen smiled. “Well, shall we go?” he turned to Bryce. “I’m sure you’d like to join us.”

 

“I’d like to meet Max’s teachers, yes,” Bryce agreed. “And I’d like to learn about the school he’ll be attending.”

 

“Very well,” Aldwen agreed. “The school isn’t far so we’ll walk.”

 

Bryce nodded and followed the farmer with Max at his side until the came to a brick building with many angles and gables.

 

“This is St. Michael’s Primary School,” Aldwen said. “It was built just a few years ago in 1819. I should warn you that the teachers are very strict.”

 

“Do they allow corporal punishment?” Bryce asked.

 

“If you’re asking about caning, yes they do. But they only reserve that for particularly nasty children. And I don’t think Max is a nasty child. Are you, Max?”

 

“No, sir,” Max agreed.

 

“Just be respectful, Max,” Bryce told him, “and all will be well.”

 

They went up to the teacher who was standing at the door.

 

“Hello, dear,” she said to Max. “My name is Miss White.”

 

“My name is Max,” Max replied. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Such nice manners,” Miss White smiled. “Your parents raised you well.”

 

“I never met my Mum,” Max told her. “My Daddy, Bryce adopted me under unusual circumstances.”

 

“Bryce?” Miss White looked at Aldwen.

 

“Actually, he’s Bryce,” Aldwen indicated the teenager beside him. “They’re new in town. Arrived a couple of nights ago after they escaped from some kind of tragedy. I assume Max’s parents were killed and he latched onto Bryce for some reason.”

 

“I see,” Miss White looked at Bryce as if she were trying to assess what type of boy he was. Finally, she smiled. “Well, I’m sure you’d like me to tell you about our school. So let me show Max to his classroom and then we can talk for a couple of minutes before school starts. Please, come with me.”

 

Max followed Miss White to a room where several ten year old boys had gathered around a single desk.

 

“What are you boys up to?” She asked, her voice stern but kind.

 

“William was just showing us a new toy his father made for him.”

“May I see?” Miss White asked.

 

The boys parted and Miss White could see a toy model of a dribbler locomotive. “You know, you might want to show that to the science teacher. I bet he could teach you a lot about the full size ones.”

 

“Ooh, that sounds like a great idea, Miss White,” William said, stowing the model in his desk for the moment. With a skeptical tone he added, “who’s he?”

 

“This is Max Lynch,” Miss White said, introducing the new student. “Max this is William Cooper, James Wright, and Theodore Harrison.”

 

William sized Max up for a moment, then stuck out a hand which Max shook. “You seem okay to me.” he said, jovially. “You can sit in the chair next to mine.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Max,” Theodore said, also offering a handshake. “My dad runs the shop on the corner of Brigadier and Lancaster. It’s not much, but he can’t work our old farm anymore because of his knee.”

 

“I thought you guys were selling the farm,” James remarked.

 

“We did,” Theodore said. “Or, rather, we sold the fields across the road. We kept the chicken coop and yard for the eggs. Mom and Betsy collect them in the mornings. We eat some, but most of them we sell at father’s shop along with whatever the neighbors bring in for sale.”

 

There was a rap on the front desk and all the boys turned to face the stern-looking man who stood there.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Taylor,” the boys said in unison.

 

“Good morning, class,” Mr. Taylor replied. “I understand we have a new student among us today.” he turned to Max. “May I have your name?”

 

“Max Lynch,” Max replied.

“Well, it’s good to meet you, Max.”

 

“It’s good to meet you, too, sir,” Max replied.

 

Mr. Taylor smiled. “Perhaps you can tell us where you’re from and where you’re staying?”

 

“Well,” Max said hesitantly. “I’m from London originally, but we had a bad incident there, so my dad and I were forced to abandon our home along with some friends. Right now, we’re living with the Lloyds just up the road aways.”

 

“Aldwen Lloyd is a good man,” Mr. Taylor said appreciatively. “I’m sure your father and friends must be working very hard on his farm.”

 

“My father is a shepherd now,” Max replied. “We saw a tiger yesterday. I was scared that it was going to eat me, but Mr. Lloyd scared it off with a shotgun.”

 

“We’ve gotten a few tigers around here lately,” the teacher replied. “Or it was the same one a few times. She comes in from the circus that’s in town for the next month. Her majesty has also arranged for a new zoo, so there are bound to be more animal sightings.” Just then the school bell rang. “However, now is not the time to be discussing them. Everyone to your seats. We will be starting our day with basic maths.”

 

Max sat down next to William as he had been invited earlier while the others took their own seats.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08:

 

“Come on, Sally old girl,” Edison said as he steered the horse-drawn harrow, having been introduced to the mare earlier that morning. “You’re doing great,” he looked around and saw that less than a third of the field had been plowed. Still, for what he was working with, it wasn’t half bad.

 

Sally pulled the plow as Edison steered both horse and harrow, smoothing the soil and preparing it for the growing season.

 

Theora peeked out the kitchen window as she peeled the apples for that night’s pie.

 

“Looks like Edison is doing okay,” she remarked adding an “ouch” as she nicked her finger.

 

“Let me see,” Alice said, looking at Theora’s finger. “Oh, that’s not bad. Might want to wash it off and put a plaster on it just to make sure none of that red stuff gets into my pie. I only make pies with wholesome ingredients.”

 

Theora smiled and went into the bathroom to tend to her cut.

 

“Bryce out shepherding again?” she asked as she returned to her apple peeling.

 

“It took Aldwen a little convincing after that tiger incident, but yes,” Alice replied as she stirred the filling the apples would be added to. The light scent of cinnamon filled the room. She turned to Sara. “How’s the dough?”

 

“Just about ready,” Sara replied. “Just another minute or two.”

 

 

Bryce watched the sheep carefully. Despite the run-in with the tiger the day before, the animals needed their exercise. So Farmer Lloyd had sent him out into the field, this time with a shotgun to scare off whatever dangerous animals came his way.

 

The sheep milled around the pasture, baaing and grazing. Just generally doing all the things that sheep like to do. Their coats were getting a bit heavy, so Bryce was told to make sure they got plenty of water at the stream.

 

“Tomorrow I’ll show you how to shear the sheep,” Aldwen had told him earlier that day. “You can remove their wool and the next day my wife will show Theora and Jenny how to spin the wool.”

 

“What do you do with the wool? Do you sell it all? Or do you keep some?”

 

“Alice loves to knit with it. She makes sweaters and hats for wintertime. Some of them she keeps for us. Others she sells at the autumn market.”

 

Bryce smiled, thoughtfully at the memory as he minded the sheep. One or two tried to take off, and he found that chasing them down was both tiring and fun.

 

“I had a boss with the same name as you,” he told one of them as he led it back to the flock. “Honestly, he was just as empty-headed and troublesome as you are.”

 

“I’m not sure Mr. Cheviot would’ve been thrilled to hear that,” said Edison as he approached Bryce. “I just snuck out here for a couple of minutes to see how you were getting along?”

 

Bryce didn’t take his eyes off the sheep as he replied, “It’s hard work, running after…” an opportunity to demonstrate made itself known and Bryce took off after a running sheep, herding it back into the flock. “See what I mean? They may not be the smartest animals in the world, but they’re still tricky to keep tabs on.”

 

Two sheep took off in opposite directions. Bryce herded one back into the flock while Edison went after the other.  

 

“What would you do if I wasn’t there?” Edison asked.

 

“Go after the one running toward the trees first,” Bryce explained. Then chase down the one running toward open field. You think Max is doing okay in school?”

 

“I would guess he’s having an okay day,” Edison said. “It’s going to be hard on him being the new kid in town. But I’m sure with his personality he’ll make a friend or two.”

 

“I’m not so sure,” Bryce admitted. “Remember, he has a 27 year old brain despite being a ten year old boy.”

 

“Yes,” Edison agreed. “But this era is new to him just as it is to us. So he doesn’t know any more in that regard than the rest of the kids in school.”

 

“You’ve got a point,” Bryce agreed.

 

“Well,” Edison sighed, “I guess I should get back to harrowing. I’m about half way through, but if I get too behind I’ll be put out again after supper to make up for lost work.”

 

“I’ll see you at supper then,” Bryce replied as Edison returned to his work and another sheep went running off, the teen genius running after it while trying to figure out how he could use what resources he had to make his job a little easier.

 

After some time, he heard Max’s troubled voice calling to him as the boy ran up to him.

 

“What’s wrong, Max?” he asked.

 

“Mr. Price whacked me with a cane because I said he was wrong about something,” Max complained.

 

A look of anger came over Bryce. “I’d give him a talking to,” he told Max, “but I doubt an adult of today’s day and age would listen to a teenager. Even one as smart as myself… or you. What was he wrong about?”

 

“I asked why there weren’t any girls in the school,” Max explained. “He said they don’t need an education because it was their job to cook and clean.”

 

“And what did you… hang on…” Bryce interrupted himself as he went to chase and herd yet another willful sheep.  “…what did you say to your teacher?”

 

“I told him that if they wanted to cook right, they had to know math so they could measure the ingredients properly,” Max explained. “He said that their mothers taught them kitchen math and that’s the only kind they needed to know.”

 

“I know how you feel, Max,” Bryce said. “But this is a whole different era. Women didn’t get the respect they earned in years to come. As much as I agree with you, the best thing to do is just drop the issue. Let this Mr. Price have the battle since you know you’ll eventually win the war. Okay, Max?”

 

“Okay, daddy,” Max agreed.

 

“For now,” Bryce told him, “why don’t you help me with the sheep? I’m sure they’ll be calling us in for dinner in an hour. So you can help me herd them back to farm. Okay?”

 

“No tigers,” Max said, sternly.

 

“No tigers,” Bryce agreed. “And if one does show up, I’ve got the rifle.”

 

“You know how to shoot that thing?” Max asked, skeptically.

 

“Farmer Lloyd showed me how,” Bryce replied. “So, did you make any friends at school?”

 

“Well, there’s this one kid, William, who’s really nice,” Max replied. “Daddy? Who do you like better, Jenny or Sara?”

 

“I like them both pretty much equally,” Bryce told Max. “Honestly, our work keeps us separate for most of the day, so I haven’t really formed much of an opinion about Sara. And I didn’t hang around Jenny much after graduating, so I don’t have an in-depth opinion about her either. Why?”

 

“Oh,” Max kicked a stone a foot or so, “no reason.”

“Is this about me dating one of them?”

 

“It would be nice to have a mom…” Max remarked, thoughtfully.

 

Bryce ruffled his hair and smiled at him. “I suppose it would be good for you,” Bryce replied. “So, who do you like?”

 

“Jenny’s really smart,” Max said. “But Sara is a really good cook and they’re both really nice. Who do you like best?”

 

The conversation had come full circle.

 

“Well, I guess I like Jenny just a little better,” Bryce admitted. “But only because I’ve know her longer.”

 

Time past, thankfully with no feline visitors. Finally, Bryce turned to Max.

 

“Well, it’s time to get back,” he said, getting the sheep together.

 

Max followed Bryce and the sheep back to the farm. Once the sheep were properly penned, they washed their hands and went inside.

 

“Max,” Theora asked as she busied herself in the kitchen, “did you have a nice day in school?”

 

“I got punished,” Max said. “Because I said girls should go to school, too.”

 

“They’d be a distraction,” Aldwen told him, firmly.

 

Max would’ve replied, but Bryce gave him a warning look and he fell silent.

 

“Women have been a distraction since the first one was created,” Edison remarked, intending to stay in his host’s good graces. “But, they do make wonderful food.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Carter,” Alice Lloyd replied. “We all do what we can.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09:

 

“Jenny,” Max asked on Saturday as they were on their way to bring some pies to the local bake sale, “are you going to marry my daddy some day?”

 

Jenny had to catch herself from dropping her stack of three blueberry pies.

 

“Max,” Bryce groaned. “Please…”

 

Jenny laughed, then caught the frown Sara was giving her.

 

“I don’t know if I should,” she said, slyly. “I think Sara’s doting over him.”

 

“I am not doting,” Sara said. “I just happen to think he’s rather nice.”

 

“He is,” Max agreed. “Just remember, Jenny saw him first.”

 

“It’s not a matter of who saw him first,” Alice pointed out. “Now, let’s let sleeping dogs lie. We’re here.”

 

“Dogs?” Max asked, looking hopefully at Bryce. “Can I have a puppy?”

 

“Not at the Lloyd’s farm, Max,” Bryce told him. “There are farm animals a puppy might hurt. But I’ll tell you what, when we’ve earned enough to have our own home, if there is room in the house and budget… and if you’ve proven you’re responsible… then I might let you have a puppy.”

 

“Okay,” Max muttered, not entirely convinced. He didn’t like all the ifs in that promise.

 

“Hey, cheer up,” Theora told Max. “Things will work out.”

 

Bryce turned and gave her a “don’t even think about it” look.

 

“Well, hello,” said a familiar voice as the ladies set their pies up at the sales booth.

 

“Oh, hello, Father Matthews,” Edison said, cheerfully.

 

“It’s good to see you,” Father Matthews told him. “I trust God has been good to you over the week since we’ve met.”

 

“He has,” Edison said. “The Lloyds have been generous in their provisions.”

 

“Mr. Carter and his friends have offered us much help in return,” Aldwen told the priest. “Bryce has done an excellent job of shepherding, even though he seems to want something loftier to do. And the ladies have all taken to their cooking and housekeeping chores.”

 

“And how about you, Max?” Father Matthews turned to the boy. “Are you doing well in school?”

 

“The first day was hard,” Max admitted. “I got into trouble for something I said.”

 

“It wasn’t a bad word was it?” Father Matthews asked sternly.

“No, sir,” Max shook his head. “I just said that girls are smart so they should go to school, too.”

 

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Father Matthews said, “the reason girls don’t go to school is they’re so smart they don’t need to.”

 

“I don’t think any girl is smarter than my daddy,” Max told him. Then after a thought he added, “Except maybe Miss Jenny.”

 

Bryce raised an eyebrow at this and looked slyly at Jenny who gave him a noncommittal smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

 

As Theora set the pile of pies she had brought to the bake sale on the shelf, a voice came from behind her. It had a mild Scottish accent as if it belonged to someone who had grown up in the Highlands and had moved to England in their early teens.

 

She turned around. The man before her was definitely of Scottish descent. He had strawberry blond hair worn to his shoulders with a short braid and wore a green tartan kilt with with pinstripes of black and red. Clearly the man embraced his heritage even if he had been in England for a while.

 

“I don’t recall seeing you here before,” the man said politely.

 

“I just arrived a few days ago,” Theora replied. “I’ve been working on the farm so I haven’t been in town much.”

 

“My name is Stephen,” the man told her, “Stephen MacKinney. Which farm are you working on?”

 

“The Lloyd farm,” Theora replied.

 

“Aldwen Lloyd’s farm?” Stephen asked.

 

Theora nodded.

 

“He’s a good man,” Stephen told her. “I’m guessing you helped make these pies?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Theora replied.

 

“Well, then, I shall have to buy one.” Stephen

 

“That’ll be 10 shillings,” Theora told him. “I’m sure your wife will love it.”

 

“Oh, I’m not married,” Stephen smiled at her as he handed her the money for a pie.

 

Theora smiled back.

 

“Will you be going to the Summer Festival next weekend?” Stephen wanted to know.

 

“With my friends, yes,” Theora replied looking over at Edison, Bryce, and Max.

  
Stephen looked at Edison and smiled ruefully. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I didn’t realize…”

 

“Oh, he’s not my boyfriend,” Theora assured her new friend. “Edison and I are old friends. We worked together in London.”

 

Edison, hearing his name, joined the two of them.

 

“Who’s this?” Edison asked, his voice stern but cheerful. It was clear he was being protective.

 

“Edison, this is Stephen…” Theora began.

 

“MacKinney,” Edison said, before she could finish. “I recognize the tartan. Before my family came to England they were the MacArts. When I found out, I studied their tartan and learned about others as well.”

“Edison MacArt,” Theora considered. “Nope. Can’t see it.”

 

“Nor can I see you being Simone Best,” Edison told her, causing her to cringe for a second. “Sorry!”

 

“Not to worry, Edison,” Theora told her.

 

Edison turned to Stephen. “So, are you enjoy…”

 

“I’ve been enjoying England for the past ten years,” Stephen laughed. “I’m sorry I cut you off. But you were going to assume I’m just passing through because of my accent, right?”

 

“Yes,” Edison admitted, somewhat abashed.

 

“It’s alright,” Stephen smiled. “The Brogue does not part company easily from the throat with which it is blessed.”

 

A boy about Max’s age hurried up to the stall with a grin on his face. “Hey, Max!”

 

Max grinned back. “Hey, Will!” he turned to Bryce. “Dad? Can I play with William?”

 

“Okay,” Bryce said. “But don’t go too far.”

 

“That’s your dad?” William asked as they quickly walked away.

 

“Don’t be fooled,” Max replied. “He’s twice as smart as many people twice his age. So he doesn’t let me get away with stuff.”

 

They broke into a run, pausing only to turn around and come back a moment later.

 

“Dad,” Max asked. “Can I have some money for the Floss Man?”

 

“Fairy Floss costs a ton of money that we can’t afford,” Bryce apologized. “Plus it’ll spoil your appetite.”

 

Max frowned in disappointment.

 

“Tell you what,” Bryce amended. “I was going to save this as a surprise, but I think I’ll tell you now since it will cheer you up. Remember that tiger we saw?”

 

Max’s eyes went wide.

 

“Well, that tiger is going to be performing at the circus next weekend,” Bryce told him. “And, if you’re good, that means both at home and in school, and you keep your grades up, I will take you to the circus.”

 

“Can William come, too?” Max asked, hopefully.

 

“If he gets his parents’ permission, I don’t see why not,” Bryce replied, agreeably.

 

Max and William ran off cheerfully, almost running right into Father Matthews.

 

“Oops,” Max laughed. “Sorry, Father Matthews.”

 

The Priest smiled as the boys ran off.

 

“Good morning, Mrs. Aldwen,” he said to Alice. “I see you’ve baked your delicious blueberry pies again.”

 

“Good morning, Father Matthews,” Alice replied. “Yes. Miss Jones was very helpful. I’ve been teaching her my recipe. Can you believe she never made a pie before?”

 

“Now, Mrs. Aldwen,” the priest chastised cheerfully. “Remember what the Good Book says about gossip.”

 

“Yes, Father,” Mrs. Aldwen said, apologetically.

 

“So, how did your first pie turn out?” Father Matthews asked Theora.

 

“It was perfect,” Theora said. “If by perfect you mean the crust was too crumbly, I put in a cup of sugar instead of a half, and I forgot to score the top so it nearly exploded.”

 

Father Matthews, Alice, and Theora all had a good laugh at that.

 

“Her other attempts look okay to me,” Stephen MacArt remarked. “She might make a fine wife one day.”

 

Theora raised an eyebrow. “You might find me a bit too self-opinionated to be a good wife, sir.” she told him, attempting to dissuade any ideas of courtship at this stage.

 

“Don’t forget,” Stephen told her, “I’m a Scotsman. Our women have the most brazen opinions, and we love them for it.”

 

“Aye, brother,” said a man who resembled Stephen but was a bit older. “But we live in Islington, now. Here in London, England. So we have to learn to live as they do.”

 

“Says your mother,” Stephen scoffed. “Theora, this is my brother, Bryce.”

 

Theora smiled. “I’ve got a friend by that name,” she said, looking over at Bryce Lynch who was looking a little bored.

 

She couldn’t blame him.

 

A month ago, the teenager had been working as Head of Research and Development at a major TV network and discussing matters of interest with a computer-generated talking head named Max Headroom that Bryce himself had created.

 

Now Bryce Lynch, along with Edison Carter, Theora Jones, and another teenage genius from a rival network were working on an old-fashioned farm here in Victorian England. And Max? He had been transferred into the body of an apparent ten-year-old and was forced to exist in the living world. He was making the most of it, at least.

 

“Bryce Lynch,” Theora said, “this is Bryce MacArt.”

 

The two Bryces looked at each other, as if trying to decide if the other was worthy of the name.

 

“Good to meet you,” Bryce MacArt stuck out a hand.

 

Bryce Lynch shook it. “You also,” he said. “So, what kind of work do you do?”

 

“I’m a columnist,” the older Bryce said. “I write for the Northern Star.”

 

“Didn’t they run into some problems a while back?” Mrs. Aldwen asked. “Some political scandal. Proprietor got jail time, I think.”

 

“Yes, he did,” Bryce MacArt laughed. “And what did he do? Wrote about it and got himself extra publicity for the Star.”

 

“Now, that’s a man I’d like to meet,” Edison said. He walked over to join them. “Edison Carter. I’ve had some reporting experience of my own. Perhaps I could offer some help?”

 

“Well, I can certainly talk to Mr. O’Connor and see if he’ll speak to you,” the older Bryce offered. “But I can’t make too many promises. It’s not my paper, you see. And I only write a wee column about the goings on at the shipping docks. So I don’t have a lot of influence. What papers did you write for?”

 

“Ah well.. that’s the thing. I do freelance. And unfortunately I’ve never had any of my work actually published. And I didn’t bring any samples with me when the disaster hit that deprived me and my friends of our homes.”

 

“Well, I’d suggest you find something to write about,” Bryce MacArt told him. “If I do manage to arrange a meeting, he’ll want a body of work to examine to see if you’re the right sort of reporter for him.”

 

“I’d expect nothing less,” Edison replied.

 

“Did I hear you’re attending the circus?” Stephen asked Theora.

 

“We might,” Theora said. “If Max is a good boy. Were you planning on going also?”

 

“My brother and I are planning to attend,” Stephen replied. “Perhaps we could all meet up?”

 

“That sounds like a fine plan,” Theora said, cheerfully.

 

“Okay, that’s enough chatter,” Mrs. Aldwen said. “this is a bake sale, not a match-making booth.”

 

“Sorry, Mrs. Aldwen,” Theora laughed. “We’ll see you at the circus,” she told Stephen MacArt as he gave a slight bow, collected the pies he’d paid for, and went along on his merry way.

 


	11. Chapter 11

###  ****Chapter 11: Heading To The Circus** **

 

“Are you really going to do a report on the circus while we’re there, Edison?” Bryce asked as he looked sternly at his friend, who was packing a small journal and a few writing implements.

 

Theora also gave Edison a harsh look. “We’re supposed to all be going as friends,” she pointed out. “You’ll disappoint Max.”

 

“I just thought I give you a chance for some alone time with Stevie,” Edison told her. “Right, Max?”

 

“Is Stevie Theora’s boyfriend, daddy?” Max asked Bryce.

 

“His name is Stephen. And he and I just met last weekend, and we haven’t seen each other since then. So he’s just a friend at the very most,” Theora said, very firmly.

 

“In other words, not yet,” Edison said.

 

“Don’t put words in my mouth, Edison,” Theora warned. “That’s the mark of a poor journalist.”

 

“I need to get back to working as a reporter,” Edison explained.

 

“Why?” Bryce asked, looking around to make sure that none of the Lloyds were around. “I never thought I’d hear myself say this, but I’m finding shepherding to be far more rewarding that what I was doing at Network 23.”

 

“You mean nothing?” Edison retorted.

 

“You take that back,” Bryce warned. “I was Head of Research and Development.”

 

“You were on the thirteenth floor like a princess in a tower,” Edison pointed out. “We both worked there for four years before I even heard of you!”

 

Bryce turned away, dejectedly.

“You know we’re kept hidden for our safety, Mr. Carter,” Jenny said, putting an arm around Bryce’s shoulder. “With our intellect, we’d be kidnapped and sold on the black market if anyone learned of our existence.”

 

“I’m sorry, Bryce,” Edison apologized. “I guess I just don’t like sitting back and wondering what problems are going on unsolved because they’re not getting the proper exposure.”

 

“That’s understandable,” Bryce admitted. “But the circus will be in town for a few days. Try to spend at least some time with us. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Edison agreed.

 

Sara rushed back to the parlor where her mother was sitting.

 

“Did you get your ribbon?” Alice asked.

 

“No,” Sara shook her head. “But I heard Bryce talking about the strangest things.”

 

“What kind of strange things?” Alice asked.

 

“About something called Network 23, and a building that’s taller than a castle with at least thirteen floors.” Sara explained.

 

“That would certainly be a lot of steps to polish,” Alice remarked. “I’m sure he was just telling his friends about a dream he had. Don’t worry your pretty little head too much about it.”

 

“Yes, Mamma,” Sara agreed. Though she was convinced that there was more to Bryce Lynch’s mysterious statement than just a strange dream.

 

“Bryce,” Sara asked as she drew closer to him during their walk to the circus, “can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure,” Bryce replied, cheerfully.

 

“What’s a network?”

Bryce stumbled for a moment. The girl had heard them! He hoped he could diffuse the situation quickly.

 

“A network is a group of people or things that are interconnected or that share a common ideal or set of ideas,” Bryce explained.

 

“And Network 23?” Sara wanted to know.

 

“It was a network dedicated towards news and entertainment,” Bryce admitted. “It’s gone now, though. Some very bad people made sure it all went away.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Sara said, “A group of people striving to share knowledge for the better sounds like a good idea.”

 

“It can be,” Bryce said. “Unless the wrong people take control of that information. We used to have a word for that. Propaganda.”

 

“Proper ganders?” Sara blinked. “What have geese got to do with the truth?”

 

“Not proper ganders,” Bryce corrected her. “Propaganda. That means…”

 

“It means twisting the truth to either improve someone’s public image or destroy it,” Edison said. “Bryce what are you telling her?”

 

“She knows about Network 23,” Bryce told him.

 

“Don’t worry,” Sara said, giving Bryce a significant look, “your secret’s safe with me.” Then she ran ahead to catch up with her mother who was called to her from a couple feet ahead where she and Aldwen were walking.

 

“I think we’re in trouble,” Bryce whispered to Edison.

 

“You could always become a science fiction writer,” Jenny suggested. “Then you could pass off your comments as a book idea.”

“I don’t think they would want to read about computers and television networks,” Bryce told her. “Wow!” he added as the circus came into view.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

###  ****Chapter 12: The Circus - A Three Ring Show** **

The tent in the center of the circus was enormous. Bryce had never seen one so large in his life. In his time all the tents were small. One or two man tents that kept a homeless Blank covered in the rainy nights.

 

This one would’ve held every Blank who had ever lived. It had three crowns, two low on either side with a high crown in the center topped with a red and yellow banner that matched the wide stripes of the tent itself.

 

Between the group and the tent was a gateway which read

__

SAUNDERS & SAUNDERS RUNAWAY CIRCUS

 

Below which stood a mustachioed man in his mid forties with a box for money and a reel of tickets for circus patrons.

 

“Fine day! Fine day!” he was saying cheerfully to all attendees. “Of course any day’s a fine day for the circus! Why even on a right rainy day you can pop into the tent and stay nice and cozy dry as you watch the show!”

 

Farmer Lloyd approached the man and took some money out of his pocket. “We’ll be buying eight,” he said, handing the money to the gentleman.

 

“Thank you, thank you,” the gentleman said, graciously, as he handed Aldwen a row of eight tickets and two fliers. “Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!”

 

Aldwen Lloyd handed each person a ticket, keeping the last for himself.

 

Edison checked the flier that Aldwen had handed him.

 

“Theora!”

 

Theora and the others looked over and saw Stephen and Bryce MacArt standing there along with a woman and two kids who looked to be a couple years younger than Max.

 

“Hello, Stephen,” Theora said. “Hello, Bryce.”

 

“And let me introduce you to my family,” Bryce MacArt said. “This is my wife Justine.”

 

“Pleased,” Justine MacArt said, smiling at the two children. “This is our daughter Mary and our son Wendell.”

 

“I’m pleased to meet all of you,” Theora said. “Are you kids looking forward to seeing the circus?”

 

“I heard they have a two-headed sheep,” Wendell remarked, excited. “I can’t wait to see it.”

 

“I wonder if it eats twice as much,” Mary remarked with a visible shudder.

 

“Maybe each head eats half?” Theora suggested.

 

“I wouldn’t want to have two heads,” Wendell remarked.

 

“Neither would I,” Mary agreed. “What if my other head snored? It would keep me up all night.”

 

“Step right up, gentlemen! Step right up! Win a prize for the lovely ladies!”

 

“Hold up,” Stephen said, stepping up to the booth with a bull’s eye target. “How much?”

 

“Three darts for a shilling,” the booth barker said, expansively. “Surely a well-dressed gent such as yourself can afford a shilling!”

 

Stephen took a shilling from his pocket and gave it to the man who gave him three darts.

 

“I’m on the local darts team down at the pub,” he told Theora, “this should be easy for me.”

 

He shot the first dart. It hit the board on the edge, stuck for a second, then fell out.

 

Stephen frowned.

 

The next two darts did the same.

 

“It’s okay,” Theora smiled, appreciatively.

 

Bryce Lynch stepped up to the booth.

 

“I’d like to give it a try, sir,” he said, handing the man a shilling.

 

The man handed Bryce three darts.

 

Bryce dropped the first dart onto his palm, frowned for a second, then turned it slightly and did it again. He did this a few more times. Then, smiling he turned and threw the dart at the bull’s eye scoring an almost exact center.

 

“Well done!” the man who ran the booth cheered. “Oh, well done, indeed!” he handed Bryce a doll with a porcelain head which Bryce gave to Jenny without hesitation.

 

As they continued on, Stephen turned to Bryce Lynch.

 

“How did you do that?” he asked.

 

“The darts are rigged,” the teenager explained. “there are weights inside that move around and cause the dart to fall when it hits the board. I simply turned the dart so that it was two feathers up to counterbalance the weight.”

 

“I should have known it would be rigged,” Stephen muttered. He turned to Edison. “Perhaps you can do a story on that?”

 

“What I was thinking of doing was writing a story on the lives of the performers. Find out if they’re treated well, paid fairly.”

 

“Which performers?” Aldwen asked. “The acrobats?”

 

They were just passing a poster which read

 

ESMERELDA - THE BEARDED LADY

 

when Edison stopped and examined it.

 

“Her,” he decided. He didn’t know if it was actually a woman with a beard or a cross-dresser. But either way, he was determined to get an interview.

 

“Good luck,” Stephen said. “It’d be a good piece, but circuses rarely allow reporters to interview the freaks.”

 

Theora hissed at the word.

 

“Sorry, I meant the more interesting people,” Stephen corrected himself. He smiled at Theora, hoping she was placated.

 

Theora smiled. “Much better.”

 

A man at a booth was offering Fairy Floss at one small cup for 5 sterling. Since nobody in the group had that kind of money, they passed it with a longing glance and sighed at the sugar-sweet smell which soon faded from their nostrils as they headed toward the sound of the calliope that heralded the presence of a largish carousel.

 

The line was a bit long, but they stepped in to wait.

 

A large wooden board alongside the carousel read

 

BRADSHAW ROUNDABOUT

 

in bold elegant letters beneath which read the price of ten shillings per ride.

 

As the drew closer, they were able to make out the carousel horses more clearly.

 

They were white and steeds, some with their heads high with pride, others with heads forward to indicate speed. Their decorative trappings were in shades of blue, orange, silver, and green.

 

Bryce Lynch picked a horse with trappings of forest green. “I like that one,” he said. “What about you, Max?”

 

Max pointed to one that had a silver trapping. “That one,” he said.

 

Edison watched the top of the roundabout until he saw glint of metal.

 

“What’s that?” he asked.

 

Aldwen watched. “You mean the brass ring?” he asked. “If you can take it, you win a prize. The prize is different for every circus. Sometimes it’s free admission to the show, other times its a free ride on the roundabout or a ticket for a free treat.”

 

“Free Fairy Floss?” Max asked hopefully.

 

“Very rarely, I’m afraid,” Aldwen apologized.

 

 

Bryce paid for two tickets and helped Max up onto one of the horses.

 

Max was frowning, slightly. His favorite horse had been taken by a little girl with blond pigtails, so Bryce was helping him onto the one beside it.

 

“Max,” Bryce said. “Stop frowning and introduce yourself. You may not have got the horse you wanted, but maybe you’ll get a new friend instead?”

 

Max looked at the girl. “My name’s Max.”

 

“I’m Abby,” the girl replied. “Abigail Kinkle. “My parents and I just moved here from America. There’s a lot of strife over there right now and Dad says its not safe to raise a daughter there.”

 

“You sound really smart,” Max said. “Just like me and my daddy.”

 

Abigail smiled as the horses and the roundabout began to move.

 

Up and down and round and round they went. The calliope was playing Sweet Jennie Lee, which if she had recognized might have made Jenny blush when Bryce Lynch started humming along with it as he rode just ahead of her, sometimes in earshot, sometimes just out.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Stephen asked Theora from the horse alongside hers.

 

“Yes,” Theora replied. “I’d seen pictures of these rides but I never thought I’d get to go on one.”

 

After several minutes, Edison stood up in his stirrups, reaching for the brass ring as it loomed before them. His fingertips touched it, but his horse went down just before he could close his grasp.

 

“Almost,” Sara called out to him. “Daddy! See if you can get it!”

 

“Okay,” Aldwen said, standing in the stirrups and reaching out. He barely managed to grasp it, but grasp it he did. “Got it!”

 

There was a smattering of applause and the calliope moved on to the a new song, Wedding of the Painted Doll.

 

Edison watched as Theora’s and Stephen’s hands clasped. He wondered why she had never held his hand like that. Why, even when they were no longer co-workers, she had never given him the looks she now gave to this new gentleman who clearly held her favor.

 

He would not be jealous, he decided. This time, unlike that time when he’d caught her in bed with that guy Ted, he would not be overprotective. If this Stephen was making her happy, then Edison would make sure he stayed out of their way.

 

“I think your friend Is jealous,” Stephen observed, catching Edison’s frown in one of the mirrors.

 

“Edison is just overprotective,” Theora told him. “He has a different point of view than I do. But he will always be my best friend.”

 

“Would you like to accompany me on a picnic at the beach some day?” Stephen invited. “Just us. No families or crowds?”

 

“That would be lovely,” Theora agreed.

 

 

As the group approached the Big Top, Bryce turned to Jenny.

 

“So, what would you say to a story about a major corporation that practically ruled the world?” he asked.

 

“I’d say it was pretty far-fetched,” Jenny replied. “But if it were written properly it might be worth reading.”

 

“What would you call properly written?” Bryce asked.

 

“Well,” Jenny considered, “The corporation would have to exist in a country with prominent access to shipping lanes. And they would need to have a strong foothold in the world economy?”

 

“Good point,” Bryce agreed. “I expect they would also need to have a strong foothold in the political arena as well?”

 

“It goes without saying,” Jenny agreed. “Now, that building you mentioned? Network 23?”

 

“Well, I was planning to use them as the corporations advertising patsy,” Bryce explained. “They think they’re around to disseminate the news, but their real purpose is to pass along the corporation’s self-aggrandizement.”

 

“What are you two going on about?” Sara asked as she caught up with them. She glared at Jenny. As far as she was concerned, the girl was getting a bit too friendly with Bryce.

 

“We were just discussing the story Bryce was planning on writing.” Jenny said in a friendly tone.

 

“Well, I don’t know when he’s going to have time to write it,” Sara remarked. “He’s far too busy with our sheep. Plus he’s going to the band concert with me next Friday.”

 

“I don’t remember promising you that,” Bryce told her. “Anyhow, I’m going to be too busy on Friday. We only managed to shear half the sheep last week, and we’ve got to do the rest.”

 

“And you’re waiting until Friday to do it,” Sara asked, skeptically.

 

“I have other chores the rest of the week,” Bryce explained. “Not to mention your mom has asked me to slow down a bit so she can spin the wool we’ve already sheared before it gets too old and fragile.”

 

They reached the tent and went inside.

 

The inside of the tent was wide and spacious. Around the perimeter the audience was sitting and waiting for the show to begin. There was a lot of murmuring and they could make out words like “TIghtrope” and “Accident” and “Germany”.

 

Edison decided he would also like to learn more about that. Had the accident been due to a performer being too inexperienced? Had the performer lived or died? And was the circus cutting corners with equipment safety?

 

He also wondered if the Queen would allow his report to be published if it was unfavorable to the circus. She seemed to favor wild animals, and Edison suspected that she would not appreciate a report that threatened her chance to see them.

 

Part of Edison wished he still had his vidicam. But there was no way to keep it running indefinitely in this new time period. And if they caught him with it, he would surely be tried as a warlock!

 

They noticed that there weren’t enough seats for everyone to sit together.

 

“We’ll meet you at the main entrance after the show,” Stephen said, as he escorted Theora to a pair of seats in the middle of the crowd.

 

“I see another pair of seats,” Bryce remarked. He looked at Jenny and Sara, considered for a moment, then turned to Edison. “Max, would you care to…”

 

“Why don’t you, Max, and the girls take those four seats over there?” Edison pointed out

 

“My wife and I will take those with two,” Aldwen said. “Bryce, Max, Jenny and Sara can have the those four seats.”

 

 

Bryce MacArt pointed to a small group of seats. It was just enough for his own family plus Edison. “Would you care to join us, Mr. Carter? We have much to discuss and I’d like to take the time we have before the show begins to work out some of the details.”

 

“Gladly,” Edison said. He followed Bryce MacArt and his family to the seats that the newspaper employee had pointed out.

 

As the audience’s murmurs dwindled to a hush, a man stepped out of the shadows and into the center ring.

 

He was wearing a tailcoat of lavender blue with a pale green trim.

 

Edison noticed this and wondered if this outfit would one day inspire a song that would not be written for many years to come.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” the Ringmaster called out to all present. “Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to Saunders and Saunders Runaway Circus! Behold in the Blue Ring!” Here he pointed to his left “The Amazing Alfredo!”

 

A man in a top had bowed. He tapped his hat and the top grew at least two feet. The top popped open and about six doves flew out.

 

The audience applauded.

 

Theora turned to Stephen. “So pretty,” she told him.

 

“Yes, they are,” Stephen agreed.

 

“And now, feast your eyes on the Green Ring and the Incredible Esmerelda!”

 

A tall woman, not morbidly obese but not of a weight that one might call healthy, stepped into the light.

 

She was blond, had long wavy hair, and a king’s-style beard that was neatly combed and trimmed.

 

The audience gasped at her unusual beauty. Unlike most women, she looked at home in her beard because of the pride she took in its appearance.

 

“I’d definitely like to do an interview with her,” Edison told Bryce MacArt.

 

“She might be willing if you didn’t do anything exploitative,” MacArt agreed.

 

Again the Ringmaster addressed the audience.

 

“And in the Center Ring! High! High above us! The aerial exploits of the Five Fibonaccis!”

 

Looking up, Bryce, Jenny, and Sara saw five slim figures. Two men in their early thirties, two women in their mid twenties, and a boy of twelve.

 

They were standing on a platform. One was holding a trapeze.

 

The boy began to walk out onto the tightrope. He had excellent balance as he made his way to the center of the tightrope.

 

As the boy reached the center of the tightrope and the ring, one of the men swung out on the trapeze, gripping it with his knees.

 

Back and forth the man swung until he was close enough to grab the boy. He grasped the preteen’s hands and swung him back to the platform as the audience cheered.

 

Bryce, Max, Jenny, and Sara applauded. And for that moment, all three were friends.

 

The aerialists performed many more acts of daring-do as Bryce Lynch watched with Jenny and Sara.

 

Elsewhere in the audience, Stephen turned to Theora.

 

“Are you enjoying the show?” he asked as one of the two lady Fibonaccis performed a double gainer and joined hands with one of the two men.

 

“Yes,” Theora said. “I’ve never seen anything like it! Esmerelda is lovely, isn’t she?”

 

“I’ve seen three or four Bearded Ladies at these shows,” Stephen told her. “And she is one of the prettier ones. I think its her self-respect that makes her so attractive.”

 

“You’re right,” Theora agreed. She eyed him appreciatively. “Perhaps I should grow a beard?” she joked.

 

“Please no,” Stephen said in mock horror. “You’re not the beard type. Trust me!”

 

“I was just joking,” Theora said, reassuringly. “Don’t worry. I like seeing my chin.”

 

“And what a lovely chin it is,” Stephen told her, warmly.

 

Theora smiled happily.

 

 

The groups watched the show along with the audience. Laughing, screaming, crying and shuddering at the unnamed clowns that ran throughout the audience, performing acts of magic and comedy.

 

At last, the show came to an end. The audience filed out of the tent, talking excitedly about the amazing acts they had just seen.

 

 

 

“What did you like best, Max?” Bryce asked his son.

 

“I thought those clowns were pretty funny,” Max said. “Especially that one in the suit with the blue and gold diamonds and the silver hair.”

 

“He was pretty interesting,” Bryce agreed. “Particularly the way he breathed fire like that.”

 

“I thought it was rather funny when that girl clown sprayed him in the face with her daisy button,” Sara remarked.

 

“Yes, it was,” Jenny agreed. “What’s on your mind, Bryce?

 

“I was just wondering what a circus of the future would be like?” Bryce said.

 

“Thinking about putting one in your story?” Sara asked.

 

“I might,” Bryce considered. “Maybe it would be performed by the Blanks?”

 

“Who?” Sara asked.

 

“A group of people I made up,” Bryce lied smoothly. “They live in the Fringes. That’s the edges of the city. They’re in ruins because of the fallen economy. Only the poor and the destitute live there. They’re called Blanks because they have no birth certificates or proof of identity.”

 

“So they’re like human rats?” Sara asked,

 

“Not quite as nasty as rats, which some of them eat because of their poverty,” Bryce added.

 

“Ew!” Sara shuddered. “Gross!”

 

“Poverty has its own menu,” Bryce shrugged.

 

“I’m glad I’m not poor like that,” Jenny told him, agreeing with Sara. “That’s just so… ugh!”

 

“What’s so ugh?” Edison asked, overhearing them.

 

“Eating rats,” Bryce said. “I was just telling them about an idea for my story.”

 

“Blanks eating… ew!” Sara said in distaste.

 

“Bryce, let me give you a word of advice,” Edison said, “don’t mention exotic menu items to women. They can’t handle it.”

 

“Right,” Bryce replied. “Now, while we on the subject of my book, what do you think I should call that company? I was thinking Zik Zak.”

 

“It’s a thought. What about Zlin?” Edison suggested.

 

“That sounds like a good name for their only competitor,” Bryce said. “I would put them somewhere in New Zealand based on the sound of their name.”

 

“Sounds like a good place,” Edison said. “Not geographically sound for international business perhaps. But maybe there’s a conglomerate there that wants to take a risk?”

 

“I like it,” Bryce said. “How about you, Max?”

 

“It sounds good,” Max said, wanting to say that it sounded ‘neat’ but recognizing that the term hadn’t fallen into fashion for the time period they were living it.

 

“Where do you come up with your ideas?” Sara asked Bryce.

 

“Different places,” Bryce replied. “For example, I’m going to call Network 23’s boss Cheviot. You know, like the sheep?”

 

“That’s a good name,” Edison said.

 

“No,” Jenny shook her head. “it’s a great name!”

 

Bryce smiled at her and Jenny smiled back.

 

Sara frowned. The day was not going to way she’d hoped. Just this morning, she thought Bryce had been talking weird. Speaking of things that were unrealistic to the point of being disturbing. Things that might get him put away if she told anyone. Of course she’d never tell on her future husband. Though she might if he didn’t come around to the idea of courting her. She wasn’t sure why she wanted him so much. Maybe it was because of how smart he seemed to be. Though she wasn’t exactly sure where his intelligence lie. It certainly wasn’t in farming. Though he seemed to take to shepherding fairly well.

 

Now he was aspiring to be a writer. And it turned out that everything he’d talked about had been his idea of writing a Verne-esque novel. Or at least a short story. She didn’t think people would read a full novel about what sounded mostly like tomorrow’s politics. Not even if it did have a circus of rat-eating Blanks.

 

“I challenge you to a bake off,” she said to Jenny in a challenging tone. “Winner gets Bryce Lynch.”

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Jenny asked, incredulously.

 

“No, I’m not,” Sara said, firmly. “We both like him. And since he doesn’t seem to know how to make up his mind…”

 

“Now hold on, just a minute,” Bryce said to both of them. “I’m not interested in courting either of you right now. I’m very busy with shepherding and planning out my story. So even if one of you did win this bake off, I wouldn’t go out with you.”

 

Sara and Jenny looked at each other with their jaws hanging down.

 

“So we’re not good enough for you?” Sara asked.

 

“Or are you waiting for a gentleman caller?” Jenny remarked.

 

Sara went wide-eyed. Surely not!

 

“I plan on marrying a nice woman and having a family one day,” Bryce told her, smiling. “But by that time you two may have found suitors who are more to your liking.” He smiled at both girls. “All I’m saying is, don’t throw away the chance of something good just waiting around for me. And since I’m not currently interested in dating either of you, why don’t the two of you be friends? We’re all going to living together for a long time.”

 

“He’s right,” Jenny said to Sara. “How about it? Friends?”

 

“Why not?” Sara agreed. She laughed. “I can’t believe you suggested that Bryce would actually be interested in men.”

 

“I was teasing him,” Jenny said. “I’ve known Bryce since we were ten. I like him a lot, but he never liked me the same way. So I tease him a lot.”

 

“I don’t suppose I would blame you for that,” Sara said. “He seems very smart. I can’t put my finger on it, but he seems to know something about a topic that has no use where he is now. It’s like he’s…”

 

“Restless?” Jenny offered. “He is. That’s why he wants to be a writer. He wants to share ideas that don’t make much sense outside of science fiction books.”

 

“He’s got some very strange ideas,” Sara said. “But maybe that’s what will sell the ideas. They’re far-fetched. But there’s something about them that might spark some interest. It’s almost as if they could happen. And the way he tells them, it’s almost as if he lived through it.”

 

“Of course, that’s impossible,” Jenny said.

 

“Unless you’re from the future,” Sara said. “I read a story once about something called a time machine.”

 

“That’s just fantasy,” Jenny told her.

 

“Even if time travel was possible,” Bryce said, “you couldn’t do it with a machine. Time is organic, and you would need an organic method of passing through it. Like a portal of some kind. The physicality of non-organic matter would prevent it from entering hyper-time.”

 

“Hyper-time?” Jenny raised an eyebrow.

“If I ever write about time travel, remind me to use that,” Bryce said.

 

“We will, don’t worry,” Jenny promised. “Won’t we, Sara?”

 

“We will,” Sara agreed.

 

“So, who’s hungry?” Aldwen asked.

 

“Me!” Max called out.

 

“I second that,” Bryce agreed while Jenny and Sara nodded in agreement.

 

“Where’s Theora?” Max asked.

 

“She went to dinner with Stephen,” Edison told him. “Maybe we’ll end up in the same place.”

 

 

 

“Perhaps,” Alice agreed. “Though I’d like to try that little meat pie stall I saw a sign for on our way in here.”

 

“That sounds like a treat,” Aldwen agreed. “What do you boys think?” he asked Edison and Bryce.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Edison nodded.

 

“And me,” Bryce agreed. “Jenny? Sara?”

 

“Sure,” Jenny said.

 

“Why not?” Sara agreed..

 

And so they made their way to the little stall where a plump woman was selling meat pies.

 

“Welcome,” she said. “How many?”

 

“What size are they?” Alice asked.

 

“I have a family size that will feed four, a couples size that will feed two, and a single serving that will offer plenty to an individual.”

 

“We’ll take two family size, ma’am,” Aldwen said, stepping up to the counter. He turned to Alice. “I got this, dear. Save your money to get yourself something pretty at the jewelry stall.”

 

“Now, dearest,” Alice blushed. “You know I don’t wear jewelry.”

 

“Haven’t you had your eye on that broach you saw a while ago,” Aldwen asked.

 

“Eyeing is one thing. Buying is another,” Alice said, primly. She turned to Jenny and Sara. “Remember that girls.”

 

Jenny and Sara nodded in agreement.

 

Aldwen looked around. “Where’s Edison?”

 

Bryce looked around as did Max.

 

“Did you see where he went, Max?”

 

Max shook his head as the pies were paid for and the group found some tables to sit at, stopping to pick up forks and cups of fruit juice along the way.

 

“Dad,” Max asked Bryce. A few people turned and stared for a moment, before being thankfully distracted by the delicious aroma of the pies and wandering off to order some of their own. “If Edison doesn’t come back can I have his piece of pie before it goes cold?”

 

“I’m sure he’ll be back by then,” Bryce said with a smile. “Just eat your own for now.” he handed Max a napkin and sat alongside him.

 

Aldwen, as always, led the small group in prayer before starting dinner. It was so ingrained in them now that even Bryce, who went to church out of consideration for his hosts, but still preferred a less structured relationship with God, felt comfortable doing it.

 

Most of them were halfway through their dinner when Edison approached the table.

 

“You missed grace,” Bryce told him. “Where were you?”

 

“I was speaking to the Ringmaster,” Edison said, taking a seat next to Bryce. “I have an interview with the Bearded Lady in tomorrow morning. He wants to be present to make sure I don’t exploit her. I told him my report would be as favorable as she deserves.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Max’s Diary

 

Max sat on the barn floor and leaned against the haystack which he had been using for a bed since his arrival to this new time period. He took out the diary that Bryce had bought for him to help him get used to writing with a pen and ink.

 

Dipping his pen into the ink bottle on the ground next to him, he wiped the excess on a cloth Bryce had given him for the purpose and began to write…

 

“I’m supposed to put dear diary here, but that seems kind of silly,” he wrote. “Anyhow… Today I went to the circus. The show was fun. I’ve never seen anything like it! Dad says he hasn’t either. He also told me that he liked the Ringmaster. I did, too. He was very boisterous. Daddy says I’m boisterous, too. That means I’m fun-noisy instead of annoying-noisy. I like being fun-noisy.”

 

He paused to dip his pen for fresh ink and continued.

 

“Dad got a book like mine. But he’s using it to write his new science fiction story. I don’t know if he’ll share it with anyone outside our group and the family that’s taken us in. I think he’s afraid that people will worry that he’s got a brain sickness. That’s when your head doesn’t work good. Sara told me that people go to special hospitals for brain sickness and some never come back out. I don’t want my daddy to go to a special hospital. But maybe he won’t. There’s this guy called Love- something who wrote about this huge sea-monster named Katy who didn’t get locked up. So I guess my daddy won’t either.”

 

Another dip.

 

“I’d like to be a writer someday, too. I think it’s fun to come up with ideas and write them down on paper to share with other people. It’s scary, too. There are these people called critics. They like to complain about what other people think and write about. They can be really mean sometimes. Especially if someone writes something that makes them mad. I saw something in the newspaper that Edison bought about that sea-monster Katy… I know that’s not the real name, but I can’t remember how to spell it and you’re not supposed to say it, so I’m calling the monster Katy. I hope he doesn’t eat me for it.”

 

Dip.

 

“Anyhow, the critic said it was Devil Writing and that people shouldn’t read it because it will poison their brains and God won’t like it. Daddy says what we do is more important than what we write or say. I’m going back to school tomorrow. I can’t wait to tell William about the circus. I didn’t see him there. But there were lots and lots of people so I can’t be sure he wasn’t there either. I have to stop writing now. Daddy says it’s time to sleep and he’s going to turn the lantern off.”

 

Dip.

 

“Good night, everyone.”

 

Max laid the diary open at his side so the ink would dry. Then, he closed the ink bottle and turned onto his side to get comfortable.

 

“Good night, Max,” Bryce said, putting a warm blanket over the boy and kissing his forehead. “Sleep well.”

 

“Good night, daddy,” Max replied as he closed his eyes and drifted off into the land of dreams.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Max’s Diary 

Max sat on the barn floor and leaned against the haystack which he had been using for a bed since his arrival to this new time period. He took out the diary that Bryce had bought for him to help him get used to writing with a pen and ink.

Dipping his pen into the ink bottle on the ground next to him, he wiped the excess on a cloth Bryce had given him for the purpose and began to write…

“I’m supposed to put dear diary here, but that seems kind of silly,” he wrote. “Anyhow… Today I went to the circus. The show was fun. I’ve never seen anything like it! Dad says he hasn’t either. He also told me that he liked the Ringmaster. I did, too. He was very boisterous. Daddy says I’m boisterous, too. That means I’m fun-noisy instead of annoying-noisy. I like being fun-noisy.”

He paused to dip his pen for fresh ink and continued.

“Dad got a book like mine. But he’s using it to write his new science fiction story. I don’t know if he’ll share it with anyone outside our group and the family that’s taken us in. I think he’s afraid that people will worry that he’s got a brain sickness. That’s when your head doesn’t work good. Sara told me that people go to special hospitals for brain sickness and some never come back out. I don’t want my daddy to go to a special hospital. But maybe he won’t. There’s this guy called Love- something who wrote about this huge sea-monster named Katy who didn’t get locked up. So I guess my daddy won’t either.”

Another dip.

“I’d like to be a writer someday, too. I think it’s fun to come up with ideas and write them down on paper to share with other people. It’s scary, too. There are these people called critics. They like to complain about what other people think and write about. They can be really mean sometimes. Especially if someone writes something that makes them mad. I saw something in the newspaper that Edison bought about that sea-monster Katy… I know that’s not the real name, but I can’t remember how to spell it and you’re not supposed to say it, so I’m calling the monster Katy. I hope he doesn’t eat me for it.”

Dip.

“Anyhow, the critic said it was Devil Writing and that people shouldn’t read it because it will poison their brains and God won’t like it. Daddy says what we do is more important than what we write or say. I’m going back to school tomorrow. I can’t wait to tell William about the circus. I didn’t see him there. But there were lots and lots of people so I can’t be sure he wasn’t there either. I have to stop writing now. Daddy says it’s time to sleep and he’s going to turn the lantern off.”

Dip.

“Good night, everyone.”

Max laid the diary open at his side so the ink would dry. Then, he closed the ink bottle and turned onto his side to get comfortable.

“Good night, Max,” Bryce said, putting a warm blanket over the boy and kissing his forehead. “Sleep well.”

“Good night, daddy,” Max replied as he closed his eyes and drifted off into the land of dreams.


	15. Chapter 15

###  ****Chapter 14: “Book and Bite”** **

 

Bryce sat on a large boulder as he thought about how he would begin the story he had decided to write.

 

Jenny and Sara were right. He had to write it both realistically and fantastically. Not too much politics. Perhaps he should tell the story from the Blank point of view. He thought about the little Blank child Mink. But maybe that view would be too limited?

 

No.

 

Mink’s point of view would be just fine.

 

And so he began. Writing down the title he’d mentioned earlier…

 

 

“20 Minutes Into The Future.

 

“Her name was Mink. Being a Blank she had no last name. Nor did she have much in the way of earthly goods. She and her mother Francis had no home, not many clothes, and the only things that Mink knew were what she learned from her friend Orville.”

 

A sheep took off. Bryce, who’d been keeping an eye on them stood up, set the book on the boulder hurriedly, and ran after the sheep, catching it and returning it to the flock.

 

“How am I supposed to get any writing done when you guys keep taking off?” Bryce asked the sheep he was carrying.

 

He’d built up a little muscle since he’d begun his shepherding duties. One could not push and carry sheep without improving muscle tone. It meant that he was less exhausted at the end of the day. He had caught a glimpse of himself in one of the house mirrors just that morning. He looked so much different than when he’d first arrived. The clothing he wasn’t so fond of. But at least as a shepherd he could take off the coat when no one was around and keep cool. He wasn’t fond of the hat, either. But it kept his head cool, so there were some benefits to it.

 

Several sheep began bleating in alarm.

 

Turning, Bryce saw a brown wolf approaching the flock.

 

He quickly picked up his shotgun as the wolf charged and grabbed one of the sheep. He fired it into the air to scare the animal off.

 

Unfortunately, this wolf had become accustomed to the sound of gunfire and it continued to maul the sheep it had grabbed.

 

Bryce had never killed anything in his life. Even during dissection in school, he had wheedled his way out of it. Now he had no choice.

 

“Sorry,” he told the wolf as he aimed the shotgun. He found an angle that wouldn’t hurt any of the other sheep, got the wolf in his sight, and fired.

 

The wolf howled in pain and dropped the sheep, it’s front shoulder wounded but still alive. It turned and narrowed its eyes, looking at Bryce with all the hate in the world.

 

Bryce primed the shotgun once more. He’d hoped the wound would be enough to drive the wolf away. But he had been wrong. Of all the times in his life for him to be wrong, wouldn’t it just have to be the one that his actual life depended upon.

 

With a snarl of anger, the wolf sprang upon him. He felt it’s jaw sink into his flesh. Then he heard a loud gunshot as he blacked out.

 

“How’s he doing?” he heard Theora’s voice as the world refocused around him.

 

“Hard to say at this stage,” a voice that Bryce had never heard before replied. Bryce guessed the voice must have belonged to a doctor. “The animal wasn’t sick, thank God. So we can rest assured on that account.”

 

“Will he become a werewolf?” Max asked.

 

“I think that only happens in scary stories,” the doctor assured the boy.

 

“I heard of one guy who became a werewolf,” Sara told him. “But I think only gray wolves turn people into werewolves. And Bryce was attacked by a brown wolf, so he will be okay.”

 

Max smiled. “I’m glad he won’t be a werewolf.” he looked at the doctor. “Do werewolves go to doctors like you? Or do they have to see the vet?”

 

“I never thought about it,” the doctor smiled at the boy. He turned to Farmer Lloyd.

 

“It’s lucky for him you came when you did,” he said. “He’ll recover in a week. The leg injury isn’t bad. He’ll need a cane for a while. And he might have a slight limp.”

 

“Will he be able to continue attending the flock?” Aldwen asked.

 

“He’s not going back out there alone,” Edison said, angrily. “If he can and he wants to, Bryce is more than welcome to tend to your sheep. But I am not leaving him out there by himself any more. He was almost killed.”

 

“He was almost killed because he showed pity upon the wolf,” Aldwen explained. “He knows better now.”

“And if he hadn’t seen the wolf?” Edison asked in a dark voice. “I’ll be staying out there with him.”

 

“Very well,” Aldwen agreed. “I certainly don’t blame you for being protective of your friend. Especially not when he’s got a little boy to look after.”

 

“Sorry you won’t be able to attend the concert tomorrow,” Edison said. “I don’t think anyone famous or remarkable is playing. But I’m still sorry you can’t go.”

 

“It’s okay,” Bryce replied. “I’m going to work on my story until I recover.”

 

“You’ll need a new book,” Aldwen apologized. “I’m afraid the wolf landed on it after I shot him. Pretty much ruined it.”

 

“Ah well,” Bryce said. “At least I had only written a paragraph and a title so far.”

 

“What’s your story about?” Theora asked.

 

“It’s about the future. A long way off. In the year 2005,” Bryce explained.

 

“That’s a long way off indeed,” Aldwen said. “Why so far away?”

 

“Well, everyone in science fiction is writing about the 1900s, so I wanted to do something different.,” Bryce explained.

 

“So what are people like in 2005?” Alice asked.

 

“Well, they dress funny,” Bryce replied.

 

“Like you did when we first met you?” Sara asked.

 

“Even stranger than that,” Bryce told her. “Some of them wear shirts that look like fishing nets. Only in black. And they have pictures of famous people on their clothes.”

 

“Why?” Sara asked.

 

“To show that they like them,” Bryce explained.

 

“Are any of us in the book?” Jenny asked.

 

“Sort of,” Bryce said. “Max appears. But he’s a machine that lives in a little box.”

 

“Wow,” Max said. “You’re weird, dad.”

 

“I was having a weird dream about it after the wolf bit me,” Bryce explained.

 

“Pain-induced delusion,” the doctor said. “At least as a writer you’ll have an outlet for it in your novel.”

 

The doctor turned to the others.

 

“It’s time to give our budding novelist his rest.” he told them.

 

“I’ll bring you something to eat later on,” Sara told Bryce.

 

“No, I will,” Jenny argued.

 

“I will,” Theora said, putting an end to the argument.

 

The group left the room leaving Bryce considering the book he now had plenty of time to write.

 


End file.
